


Истории о ком-то другом

by KisVani



Category: Aurore - Fandom, Child of Light (Video Game), Maleficent (2014), Once Upon a Time (TV), Аврора
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«С самого раннего детства, я всегда знала о них, этих девочках и женщинах, таких разных, но похожих в одном...».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истории о ком-то другом

Сколько себя помню, я всегда знала эти истории, рассказывала их как сказки в темноте собственной спальни. Жизни, которые я проживала снова и снова, одну за другой в разном порядке. Даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь, я бы не смогла сказать, какая из них была сначала, а какая — потом. Да и разве это важно для сказок?  
В одной из них я плакала над гробом своей матери, не зная о том, что мой отец вот-вот вновь женится на той, кого он любил когда-то, и наш уютный дом в Сент-Феломен-де-Фортьевиль, казавшийся мне самым лучшим местом во всем мире, станет моим собственным адом.  
В другой же сказке я не знала любви отца, и именно его жестокость и одержимость оставили меня без матери. Но, как ни странно, это же и помогло мне обрести фею-крестную. Наблюдая за тем, как она летает среди облаков, с земли похожая на диковинную птицу, я счастливо смеялась.  
В иной истории крыльями была наделена уже я. Мой путь вел в самые темные места, но страх не касался моего сердца, ведь некому было вернуть этому миру свет, вернуть ему звезды, луну и солнце. Меч на моем плече, который сначала казался невероятно тяжелым, со временем становился все легче и легче. Пусть меня называли здесь принцессой, но каждый раз я просила называть меня только по имени.  
В отличие от этой, в следующей моей сказке я никогда не стеснялась называть себя принцессой, пусть и не всегда носила корону. Мне повезло, ведь меня любили сразу двое самых важных людей в моей жизни, но в этом и была печаль, ведь одна из них предпочла сбежать. Она полагала, что Истинная Любовь дается лишь раз, и если я ношу ребенка от того, кто разбудил меня своим поцелуем, то в моем сердце не найдется места ни для кого иного.  
В одной из историй я умирала. Для меня в этом не было горя, лишь печаль, что мне никогда не стать балериной, но дни перед смертью оказались самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Мечты сбывались словно по волшебству, и потому я не видела трагедии в собственной смерти и проливала слезы не по себе.  
Были истории, в которых я засыпала на многие годы. Порой на сто лет, а порой лишь на двадцать, но не скажу, какие из них печалили меня больше.  
Всегда я оставалась собой, но при этом становилась и кем-то другим, той, в чьей истории жила на этот раз.  
С самого раннего детства я всегда знала о них, этих девочках и женщинах, таких разных, но похожих в одном: имя каждой из них было таким же, как у меня, — Аврора.


End file.
